No Mercy
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Third story in the Raptor Saga. The Terrible Trio have a little fun (Predacon's, mud and a Maximal; what more need I say)


Disclaimer: I do not own the Beast Wars or the Characters, Hasbro does. I own the raptor gang ^_^. The song No Mercy is found on the CD 'The Protoform Sessions' and is owned by Scott Shelly.  
  
A/N: This is the third story in the Raptor Saga, so if you haven't read 'Saying Goodbye to Yesterday', or 'There's no way' then you should do so first. Okay so before I go any farther I would like to thank Lynx for helping me get the block off my reviews. So if you are not part of ff.net you too can now leave me a review. A round of applause for Lynx. Okay now Lynx also posed several questions that I guess should be answered. Okay each of the raptor gang is a different dinosaur, and as their names imply they are named after their dinosaur beast mode, except Demadex, who is named after a mite on dogs and is a very nasty thing indeed! Have you ever seen a dog with a hamburger face? What I mean by that is, the dog's face looks like uncooked ground beef. That is what the mite Demadex does to dogs with low immune systems if it is not taken care of in a timely fashion. The mite can also kill the dog without treatment. EWWWWWW. The second question Lynx posed was does E.O. stand for anything? No not really. She is named after an e. o. raptor. But I did find something with the initials E.O. that could be considered a meaning for her. Ethyl Oxide is a very poisonous gas, so I guess if you want to you can compare her to that. But otherwise no, E. O. does not stand for anything but e. o. raptor. Okay now that you have been totally grossed out and are confused about the meaning of E. O's name, lets talk about the fic. Now everything has been serious up to this point, so I decided to have a little fun with this one. Enjoy.  
  
No Mercy  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
It was an absolutely miserable day. Not only had it rained for two days straight, that included the occasional hail storm, thunder, lightning, howling winds, and torrential down pours, but everyone was stuck inside their respective bases.  
  
Axalon  
  
Rattrap is playing a video game, Rhinox is working on some contraption, Silverbolt and Dinobot are playing chess, Optimus is reading a book, and Cheetor is looking out a window. Cheetor sighs, "What a boring day." Optimus chuckles and says, "There's lots of things to do Cheetor."  
  
"Like what," Cheetor asks as he turns to face Optimus.  
  
"Well, you could......um....... Read a book."  
  
"Oh that's lots of fun," Cheetor remarked sarcastically.  
  
"You could work on your fighting skills," Dinobot said as he pondered his next move.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Then you could be productive around here and take out the garbage or mop the floor," said Optimus.  
  
"Well since there's nothing else to do around here," Cheetor grumbled as he got up.  
  
Rhinox chuckled and said, "Cheetor make it a race, see who can get done first you or Rattrap."  
  
"WHAT!?" exclaimed Rattrap, "I'm not bored! I'm busy."  
  
"And now your busy cleaning the Axalon with Cheetor," said Optimus as he turned Rattrap's game off.  
  
After he and Cheetor left the other Maximal's gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you Optimus that game of his was driving me crazy," said Silverbolt.  
  
Raptor Base  
  
"Tag your it," exclaimed Tarsis as she slammed into Celo and ran off.  
  
"Hey no fair! You can't use the ventilation system! Cheater! Come back here!" yelled Celo as he ran after his sister.  
  
"Ha ha," she laughed as she ran away.  
  
"Ahhhh!" screamed Rinco as he ran into Tarsis.  
  
"I'm not it!" she said before she ran off.  
  
"I'm going to get you Tar!" yelled Celo as he ran past Rinco. "Huh? Oh yeah your it!" he exclaimed as he tagged Rinco on his shoulder and ran off.  
  
"What!? No fair, I didn't know you were it!" he yelled after Celo right before he gave him chase.  
  
The terrible trio runs through the ship causing a ruckus and destroying everything in their path.  
  
"What the?!" exclaims Euto as he's ran down by the trio.  
  
The trio tare away from him and round the corner. Celo slams into Demadex, who drops a tray of chemistry equipment and chemicals, "Damn it Celo!"  
  
"Uh, sorry," he stammers as he backs away and then runs when he sees Rinco round the corner.  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
Celo ran away before he slammed into Tarsis.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked out of breath.  
  
"There!" shouted Celo as he pointed in Rinco's direction.  
  
"AHHH," scream the pair as they run away.  
  
"Coming through," shouted Celo and "Clear the way," yelled Tarsis as the pair ran past Herrera.  
  
"You two! Stop running in the ship!" Herrera called angrily after them.  
  
"Excuse me!" Rinco said as he stomped on her foot.  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
The trio continued on their path of destruction up and down the corridors of the ship until they run smack dab into Demetrius.  
  
Celo went headfirst into Demetrius' legs and fell flat on his butt. Tarsis tries to avoid Celo by jumping over him, but she slams into Demetrius' chest and he catches her. Rinco rounds the corner and trips over Celo, stumbles and lands at Demetrius' feet.  
  
"Nice catch," said Tarsis as he puts her down.  
  
"Hey Demetrius what's up?" asked Rinco.  
  
"Glad to see ya, well.... I gotta go" Celo said sheepishly and tried to make a quick escape. Demetrius stops him by grabbing his shoulder and said, "I don't think so. The commander wants to see you three."  
  
"Uh oh" the three mutter together. They cast each other nervous glances as they are marched off to see the commander. They walk into a dark conference room, Demetrius walks out and closes the door behind him. They are in complete darkness until E.O. come into the room and turns on the light. The trio shield their optic sensors from the light, but quickly compose themselves to attention and squint at E.O. until their optics adjust.  
  
"Well, I here you three are having a lot of fun" commented E.O.  
  
The trio all stays quiet at attention.  
  
"Or are you causing trouble?"  
  
still silence.  
  
E.O. sits down, looks at the three questionably, and then sighs to herself. She is about to ask them a question when Razor Claw comes running in.  
  
"Mamma mamma, its stopped raining, can we go out today" she pleaded as she grabbed E.O.'s hand. E.O. looks at the youngest of the raptor gang, leans back in her chair, looks at the terrible trio, grinned and said, "sure you can. Celo, Rinco, and Tarsis here were all begging me to let them go out and play."  
  
The trio became excited to finally get a respite from their cabin fever.  
  
"They can watch over you and make sure your safe." E.O. adds with an evil grin, "right?"  
  
The three swallow hard and hesitantly answer, "yes sir".  
  
"Good now I want you to report in every megacycle. If it starts to rain come back and the latest you can stay out is till fifteen hundred megacycles. That should give you enough time to release any pent up energy. Have fun and keep safe."  
  
The trio and Razor Claw run out of the room whooping and hollering, jumping for joy, and ran towards the exit.  
  
E.O. calls after them "NO running in the ship!"  
  
They ignore her and keep going.  
  
"You're giving them shore leave sir?" Asked Demetrius.  
  
"It's better if they destroy the forest then the ship."  
  
"Your letting Razor Claw go with them, are you sure that's safe?"  
  
E.O. sighs and says "Yes.....she needs to get out. I can't keep her safely locked up her entire life. As for the safety part, I'm sending Euto out on patrol. His job is to keep an eye on them."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Euto and Herrera are in the mess hall having energon drinks and discussing philosophy. (I don't know, what else could they be discussing organic chemistry, earth geological processes, why I'm writing this?)  
  
"Euto," Demetrius said in a commanding voice as he entered the room.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"The commander wants you to go on patrol. She wants you to follow the trio and keep an eye on them."  
  
"Great," Euto exclaimed sarcastically as he gets up.  
  
"Oh and by the way Razor Claw is with them."  
  
Euto froze in his tracks, looks up at Demetrius and runs out of the room as fast as his feet can carry him. Herrera laughed at his actions and Demetrius sits down.  
  
"He's recovered well."  
  
"Yup," then after a moment she adds, "You want me to follow him?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, but before you go is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"You seemed to take his injuries hard."  
  
She gives him a questionable glare and starts to walk out then abruptly turns around and said angrily, "what concern of yours is my life anyway!"  
  
"Herrera..."  
  
"Don't start!"  
  
A frustrated Demetrius plops down into Euto's chair looks around the empty room, dumps Herrera's unfinished drink into Euto's and drinks it.  
  
Herrera storms out of the ship and mutters, "he has some nerve". Herrera sees Euto off in the distance and runs to catch up with him. "Hey Euto wait up!"  
  
"What are you doing," he asks angrily. "I don't need a baby sitter."  
  
"I know, but I needed to stretch my legs. It's always better to have company then being alone," she said in a coaxing voice.  
  
"Okay.... this way you get to help me keep an eye on Razor Claw."  
  
"Of course," she said with a grin.  
  
Pred base "Anything on scanners?" Megatron asked Blackarachnia.  
  
"Well several of the raptors just left their base."  
  
"How many is several?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Six, that leaves two in the base, I wonder what she's up to? No doubt she's fraternizing with her second," Megatron said to himself.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Blackarachnia under her breath.  
  
Maximal base Cheetor and Rattrap have thrown out the trash, swept the floors, dusted the shelves, and were currently mopping the floor.  
  
"Man this is boring," complained Cheetor.  
  
"Hey it was your idea to do somtin' so keep mopping!"  
  
"Hey! Look, it's stopped raining," exclaimed Cheetor. He drops his mop and runs to go outside. "Hey big bot I'll be back in a few cycles," Cheetor exclaims happily as he goes down the chute.  
  
"Cheetor, wait! What about....oh never mind."  
  
Cheetor took off like a bolt of lightning released from Zusses hand. He didn't know where he was going. Anywhere would be better than the base. Being cooped up like a caged bird for three days straight with Rattrap and Dinobot would make anyone become edgy. But out here he was free. Free to be care free, free from orders, free from ship work, free from the beast wars, free.... free...... free..... free...... freak! What was he thinking? There were six raptors out and about and he was headed straight for them. Well not all six, Euto and Herrera kept their distance so the three pre-teens and one child would think that they were free from prying eyes.  
  
"This is close enough," said Euto as he came to a halt.  
  
"What are you talking about; they are over two meters away!"  
  
"I know, we can still keep an eye on them from here and have a little privacy of our own," he said as he sat down in his beast mode. (well not exactly sitting, I don't know how a eutoraptor would sit, it kind of looks like he's leaning back on his tail or something, but the closest thing to a sitting position, anything other than standing.)  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because now we can talk freely without having to always look over our shoulders to see if someone is eves dropping on our conversation!"  
  
"Okay, so where were we before Demetrius disturbed us?"  
  
Back to Cheetor... Cheetor was walking along minding his own business when he heard some kind of noise coming from his left. Cheetor, being the cat he is, was curious and went to check it out. What he saw was four young raptors playing in an open field. *I should report this to Optimus* thought Cheetor. "But on second thought, they look like they are only having a lot of fun and they don't look dangerous to me, I'll just watch them for now," he muttered under his breath.  
  
The time went by so fast, Cheetor was having so much fun watching the trio and Razor Claw. Then for no reason one of the raptors stopped then others.  
  
"Uh oh guys we were suppose to report in half a mega cycle ago," said Celo.  
  
"Well then call in and say we're fine" said Tarsis.  
  
"Okay." Celo activated him com "This is Celo calling raptor base, come in raptor base."  
  
~Raptor base is reading you Celo, what's your status~ came Demetrius' voice over the com.  
  
"All's quiet on the western front."  
  
~Good report back in about half a megacycle, since you missed the first check in time."~  
  
"Okay, Celo out."  
  
This sudden change in the raptors' behavior startled Cheetor. "Uh oh they've spotted me," he said as he started to back up. In the process of doing so, he stepped on some dry branches and they broke. The noise caught the young raptor's attentions.  
  
"What was that?!" exclaimed Rinco.  
  
"I don't know" whispered Tarsis.  
  
"It came from over there" hissed Celo. "Tarsis watch Raz, Rinco come with me."  
  
"Not fair, you guys always get to have all the fun," complained Tarsis. Razor Claw pouts with her arms folded across her chest and Tarsis holds onto her shoulders. Rinco and Celo made their way towards Cheetor's position. Cheetor tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible in hopes that his camouflage would prevent the raptors from seeing him. The raptors crept closer with their weapons drawn. They were almost on top of Cheetor. If Cheetor was a snake he would have bitten them, but he lay still in the forest underbrush and they passed him unnoticed. Rinco and Celo went farther still, looking for the intruder of their playtime. After a few yards the pair decided to call off the search. They relaxed by standing up from the crouched positions and turned to the two young female raptors and Celo called, "It was probably just a squirrel!"  
  
Tarsis released her hold on Razor Claw and the two bounded towards the other two who had started to walk back to the girls.  
  
Herrera noticed the stoppage of play when she only saw Tarsis and Razor Claw standing stark still and looking in one direction, "some things up" she told Euto.  
  
"What?" he asked as the adult raptors stood and started toward the young raptors.  
  
"I don't know. Where are Celo and Rinco?" Just then the two statues relaxed and started dancing around. "Oh never mind their just playing a stupid game."  
  
The two adult raptors went back and sat down to continue their conversation on the meaning of life.  
  
Razor Claw was ahead of Tarsis and running toward Celo and Rinco. She entered the forest gleefully then abruptly stopped with a look of horror. Celo and Rinco were joking about how Tarsis had scared them on purpose, but when they looked up and saw Razor Claw's face, they knew they had missed something. They ran to her to make sure she was all right. When they started to run Tarsis ran towards them as well. All three of the terrible trio gathered around Razor Claw. What they found was............CHEETOR! They quickly drew their weapons as Cheetor transformed. Cheetor didn't have time to draw his weapon before he had three weapons shoved into his face. Cheetor put his hands above his head and meekly said, "I surrender."  
  
"Good for you," said Celo angrily.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" asked Tarsis.  
  
"He's a spy, let's kill him and bring back his components to Demadex for analysis and extracting vital information," smiled Rinco.  
  
"I want to do it, I want to do it," shouted Razor Claw happily as she bounced from one foot to the other.  
  
By now Cheetor was in a sitting position having both hands tied forcefully behind his back.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean anything like this to happen, I just wanted to play with you guys," said Cheetor.  
  
"Yeah right and I'm Optimus Prime," said Tarsis sarcastically.  
  
"Okay your Optimus Prime, but I thought Prime was a guy and much, much taller," Cheetor said with a grin.  
  
"Stop!" Tarsis commanded, "You meant it didn't you, you want to play."  
  
Razor Claw, Celo, and Rinco all give Tarsis puzzled looks as Cheetor answers, "Hell yeah, all the other Maximal's only want to play 'quiet' games, or do boring things. I need some action every now and then."  
  
"Fine then, if we let you play with us, instead of killing you, what do we get from you?"  
  
"My promise not to tell a soul as long as you don't tell Optimus."  
  
"Deal!" Tarsis said as she put out her hand to shake Cheetor's. Once he was freed he took her hand, shook it, and she hauled him to his feet. "Come on let's go play tag!" exclaimed Tarsis.  
  
Tarsis, Razor Claw, and Cheetor ran to the open field. Rinco and Celo stayed behind and glared at Cheetor. "I don't like him," said Celo.  
  
"Nor do I," added Rinco.  
  
"Let's kill him."  
  
"No, I have a better idea" Rinco said with an evil grin. Cleo looks at his brother questionably then asks, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
The two young male raptors leave the forests edge and head to where the others are playing. Rinco goes over to a huge mud puddle, bent down, and picked up some mud. He looks up to Celo and grinned. Cleo gets the idea and makes a huge mud ball (just like a snowball, but made of mud.) The duo stands up and launch their mud missiles at Cheetor. The first one hits Cheetor square in the face, but the other one hits Tarsis in the back of her head. Celo and Rinco scream "Tag your it!" and fall over laughing. Tarsis and Cheetor stand their stunned for a minute then Tarsis screams angrily "AHHHHH! I'm going to kill you two for that!"  
  
By now Cheetor had wiped the mud off his face and said, "here let me help you get some of that mud off." As Cheetor helps Tarsis clean up Razor Claw goes over to Cleo and Rinco and said with her hands on her hips and pointing a finger at the pair, "that wasn't very nice." The two boys don't care they just keep on laughing. Tarsis goes over to the mud puddle and said, "I wonder how they'll like this" as she picks up a load of mud and launches it at Cleo and Rinco.  
  
"Direct hit!" exclaims Cheetor as Tarsis and Cheetor give one another high fives. Cleo and Rinco stop laughing, look up and Celo says, "Oh yeah, now this means war!"  
  
Celo and Rinco charge Tarsis and Cheetor, but they dodge the onslaught and Celo and Rinco go headfirst into the mud.  
  
"Uh gross," complained Celo.  
  
"Yuck!" exclaimed Rinco.  
  
Cheetor, Tarsis and Razor Claw all laugh at the two.  
  
"So you think this is funny," says Celo with an evil grin, "then how about this!" he shouts as he grabs Cheetor and tried to pull him in. Cheetor quickly grabs onto Tarsis for support, but instead he launched her into the mud. All three boys stop laughing and said, "uh oh."  
  
Razor Claw laughed, looked at Cheetor and said, "now your going to get it!"  
  
Tarsis stood up covered in mud from head to toe and looked at Cheetor and frowned.  
  
"Sorry" was all Cheetor could mutter.  
  
Tarsis grind and shrugged, "That's okay".  
  
She exited the mud puddle as her two siblings just sit in the mud with astonished looks.  
  
Tarsis then come up behind Cheetor and 'accidentally' bumps into him, which sends him on a one way trip into the mud. Celo and Rinco bust up laughing as Cheetor comes up with a face full of mud. Cheetor quickly casts Tarsis an angry glare and growled at her. She shrugged and said, "sorry" with an evil grin.  
  
"That's all right," then after a pause he adds, "take this!" He tackles her and they start a mud-wrestling match with the other three.  
  
Shrieks of laughter came to Euto and Herrera's audio receptors.  
  
"What are they up to?" questioned Herrera with a grin.  
  
"Having too much fun. Look they're playing in the mud."  
  
Predacon base Megatron leans over Blackarachnia's shoulder and says "Status" in his usual authoritative manner.  
  
He startled her and she jumped up quickly and read the scanners, "The six raptors are still out..... what the?"  
  
"What is it Blackarachnia?"  
  
"There's a maximal there with them."  
  
"A maximal?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is he functional?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I wonder why............... Inferno, Quickstrike, Waspinator, Buzzsaw report to me at once," Megatron ordered over his com.  
  
The four preds assembled and waited for their orders.  
  
"I want you four to find out what's going on between the raptors and that maximal; NOW GO!"  
  
The four predacons left the base to spy on the raptors. Megatron leaned back in his chair with a sly grin on his face.  
  
forest where raptors are playing. Euto and Herrera watch the youngsters play in the mud.  
  
"How can they do that?" asked Herrera.  
  
"Do what, play in the mud?" asked Euto.  
  
"Yeah, its disgusting and dirty," said Herrera as she turned towards Euto.  
  
Euto laughs at Herrera, "They are kids. Kids do things like that."  
  
"Okay then you get to give one, two, three, four, five baths tonight."  
  
"Five?"  
  
"No four."  
  
"You said five."  
  
"No four, see there's 1....2.....3......4....fi...fi....what the? How can there be five of them?" asked Herrera.  
  
"Lets go find out."  
  
Euto and Herrera transform and head over to where the young raptors and maximal are playing.  
  
"Okay kids play time is over," Euto says in a loud clear voice.  
  
All the raptors stop dead in their tracks and look up with surprise. They look at Cheetor and know that they are in for it.  
  
"Wha...what are y...y... you two doing here," stammered Celo.  
  
"Patrolling the area," Herrera said "E.O. ordered us to bring you guys back to base since you missed your check in time."  
  
Cheetor sunk as low as he could go into the mud hopping that the two adult raptors would not see him.  
  
"Okay all of you out of the mud," said Euto.  
  
The four raptors exited the mud praying that Cheetor would not be seen. As the six raptors started to walk away the predacons arrived on the scene. Herrera quickly grabs Razor Claw and throws her into the mud. She grabs Cheetor's arm and hissed in a low voice, "Keep her safe, don't let the preds see her." Cheetor is stunned by this, but immediately hides Razor Claw with the mud and said a silent prayer that the two are not seen. The predacons give Herrera a questioning look at this sudden movement. Herrera sits up in the mud and yells "Damn it! Damn mud! I told you not to play in here! Now look, because you three would not get out when we told you to, we had to come and get you and now I'm all muddy because of you three!"  
  
The trio looks at her questionably and Euto laughed at Herrera. When they do not take the hint, Euto nudged Rinco and whispers, "play along". Rinco starts to laugh and said, "Hey Herrera roll around a few times and you'll look like us." The raptors laugh and the preds just stand there with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"You think this is funny eh?"  
  
"Yeah I do," laughed Euto.  
  
"Okay then," Herrera said as she makes a mud ball and threw it at Euto. It missed Euto, but hit Quickstrike in the face. Everyone laughed at him, then Herrera launched more mud missiles, but this time they hit Waspinator.  
  
"Hey no fairzzzz. Wazzzzpinator not do anythingzzzzz."  
  
Another missile, and another. Now the terrible trio and Euto are throwing mud balls at the predacons.  
  
"Ah come on you guys, live a little, have a little fun," laughed Tarsis.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you guys play dirty, but you won't play in the mud." Celo said before he launched a missile at Inferno. The mud ball hits him square in the face and Inferno has had enough.  
  
"We must report this to the royalty at once!"  
  
"Royalty? What royalty?" laughed Rinco.  
  
"He means his queen," teased Celo.  
  
"Hey Inferno, don't you have to be a girl to be a queen?" Tarsis asked.  
  
"You do," laughed Rinco, "I guess Megatron is a GIRL!"  
  
"Either that or he's planning on having a sex change," laughed Celo.  
  
"Or he's part man, part woman," teased Tarsis.  
  
"Ewww that's gross Tars," laughed Celo.  
  
Inferno, hurt by this cruel laughter, took off with the other predacons in tow. All five raptors break up laughing.  
  
"You three are bad," said Euto.  
  
"We know."  
  
Herrera walked over to where Cheetor was hiding Razor Claw in the mud and said, "Okay kiddo, you can come out now."  
  
Razor Claw jumped up and ran to Herrera's arms, who picked her up and teases, "you just never seem to stay clean little one."  
  
Herrera looked at the lump of mud that contained Cheetor and said, "you can get up now the predacons are gone."  
  
The trio cast each other horrified looks and quickly run to Herrera.  
  
"Please Herrera, don't hurt him," pleaded Tarsis.  
  
"Yeah, please don't. He's not that bad," begged Celo.  
  
"Really, he's not," added Rinco.  
  
The three went on like this for some time till Herrera laughed, "we're not going to kill him."  
  
Cheers of joy erupted form the young raptors. Then Cleo stops and asks, "why not?"  
  
"Because he hid Razor Claw for me when the preds showed up."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Herrera and Euto walked up to Cheetor and Euto said, "we are going to let you go on certain conditions. One, don't tell anyone what happened here. Two, just forget this ever happened. And three, don't breath a word to anyone about Razor Claw, got it?!"  
  
"Got it," Cheetor said giving Euto a thumbs up.  
  
The raptors started to leave when Tarsis asked, "Hey, can we see him again?"  
  
They turn and look at Cheetor who gives a sheepish grin and shrugs.  
  
"I guess," said Herrera, "as long as the commander and Optimus Butthead don't find out."  
  
"Okay," answered the terrible trio in unison.  
  
"How about tomorrow noonish," Celo asked Cheetor.  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To go white water river rafting of course."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The group turns and starts to go on his or her separate ways when Tarsis called to Cheetor, "and remember, don't tell anyone and come alone!"  
  
"Will do!"  
  
"Now to get back and cleaned up," said Euto.  
  
"But I thought you liked mud," Herrera teased.  
  
"I said kids like to play in mud. I never said I did."  
  
Herrera, the trio, and Razor Claw all laughed at Euto.  
  
Pred base. A muddy group enters the base and reports their findings to Megatron.  
  
"What in the pit do you think you are doing?!" exclaimed Megatron.  
  
Inferno salutes Megatron and reports "royalty, the five raptors attacked us with mud."  
  
"Yezzzz they throw mud at Wazzzzpinator."  
  
"Them lily livered varmints hit us with them disgusting things."  
  
"Yeah and they made fun of you too," added Buzzsaw.  
  
"Really, so they made fools of you by chasing you away with mud and ridiculed me?"  
  
The four buffoons all nod.  
  
"And how did they make fun of me?"  
  
They all cast their eyes away and start to back up.  
  
"HOW DID THEY MAKE FUN OF ME!!!!!!!"  
  
"They, they said, they said you were a ....a ...... a......" stammered Buzzsaw.  
  
"A WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"A girl" Buzzsaw said in a whisper before he drew back quickly.  
  
"Really, how very interesting. E.O will pay for her troops insubordination."  
  
Tarantulus comes walking in wearing an apron and carrying a bucket. He sees the muddy mess and exclaims, "AH, I just cleaned in here!" before he throws down the bucket and storms out of the room.  
  
"Blackarachnia, will you please have Tarantulus clean up this mess," Megatron sighed.  
  
Axalon A muddy Cheetor enters the base praying that whoever was in the command center at this moment would not notice his entrance. Unfortunately for Cheetor everyone, except Rattrap, is in the command center. All the Maximal's look up from what they are doing and are surprised to see a muddy mess come walking in.  
  
"What happened?" Rhinox asked.  
  
Cheetor gave a weak smile, shrugged and said, "believe me you don't want to know."  
  
"AHHHHH," exclaims Rattrap as he comes in and finds Cheetor's muddy mess. "Who messed up da floor! I just finished mopping in here!" Rattrap exclaimed before he sees Cheetor, "What happened to you spots?"  
  
"Don't even ask," Cheetor replied and goes off to his quarters to clean up.  
  
Optimus clears his throat and looks at Rattrap.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," Optimus said as he gestured toward the mud.  
  
"No way, I just finished doin' dat! Make chopper face do it!" Rattrap said as he tossed Dinobot the mop and stormed out of the room.  
  
Optimus chuckled, looks at Dinobot and Silverbolt and said, "you two had better get mopping."  
  
Raptor Base E.O. greets her troops at the door.  
  
"Well don't you all look wonderful."  
  
"We had makeovers," said Herrera sarcastically.  
  
"I'd get my money back if I were you," laughed Celo.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun, because the funs over. I just got off the communicator with Megatron. He says that you attacked his predacons with mud and made fun of him. Please don't tell me you called him a girl."  
  
At first there was silence until Euto spoke up. "Uh...well sir without a doubt there was a mud fight. And a couple of comments were made about Inferno addressing Megatron and.."  
  
"So all of this is true then. His accusations of your insubordination."  
  
Herrera put Razor Claw down stepped forward and stated, "If that's what he called it sir, then yes. Yes it's true."  
  
E.O. shook her head and sighed. After a moment she said, "Then I have no choice but to take serious actions."  
  
Herrera stood tall as the others gasped in horror, "Very well sir."  
  
E.O. turns to go into the ship when she was stopped by Herrera's next comment, "They never saw Razor Claw sir."  
  
E. O. turned and asked, "What?"  
  
"The predacons never found Razor Claw. To prevent them from finding her I threw her into the mud. That is why we threw mud at them. If anyone should be to blame it is I."  
  
"Thank you Herrera for being honest. I want to see you then in my office ASAP as soon as you are cleaned up, is that understood."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
E.O. walked into the ship and the door closed behind her. The six dirty raptors went to a nearby stream to get cleaned up.  
  
"Herrera what are you doing?" Euto asked.  
  
"I'm doing what needs to be done."  
  
Herrera proceeded to clean off the mud. When she finished she turned to Euto and said, "Make sure they are clean before you come back to base."  
  
Euto turned to the children and said, "Okay everyone lets get cleaned up as fast as we can so we can go help Herrera."  
  
They nod and jump into the stream. There is so much mud to be washed off that the stream turns brown.  
  
Herrera knocked on E.O.'s door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Herrera entered and the door closed behind her.  
  
To be continued.... Tune in soon same cat time, same cat channel.  
  
Please tell me what you think. I can never tell if you liked this or not if no one reviews. Till next I write smile, live, laugh, love and God Bless. 


End file.
